Unwantable
by Stayfadedgolden
Summary: America gets angry at Britain and says things he shouldn't, causing England to run out of the meeting room. America goes to his house to apologize only to find out what kind of effect his words can have. This is my first story so all help welcomed.


UNWANTABLE

It was July 2nd, two days before America's Birthday, and the Allied forces of America, Britain, France, Russia, and China were stuck in a meeting.

"Alright guys I think that if we if we built a giant robot that constantly spews out cash, that the economy will be totally fixed." America said in his boisterous voice.

"Bloody hell America, for once can't you be realistic instead of spewing out nonsense?" Said Britain exasperatedly.

"Dude Britain can't you stop being a dick for a few days, it's almost my Birthday." America answered, and finished with his signature laugh.

" I…I- How dare you, I forbid you to speak to me in such a way!" yelled England.

America stood, glaring at Britain, and shouted.

"You don't have control over me any more; I fought against you two hundred and thirty-seven years ago for my freedom! You don't get it do you? Everyone leaves you England, everyone, even my brother and he can't even yell at me for forgetting him all the time! You never change you're- you… you're unwantable!" America finished breathing heavily.

Everyone in the meeting room looked at Britain, waiting for him to explode, but they weren't expecting what they saw.

His Emerald eyes were wide, and all of the color was drained from his face. England's eyes fell to meet the burgundy carpet, but before they reached their destination, everyone saw the hint of tears threatening to overflow onto his cheeks.

America realizing what he had just said felt his eyes widen with dread. He took a step towards England extending a hand.

"Britain-" he started, only to be ignored. The British man got up and gathered his papers leaving the room, leaving the shocked nations in his wake.

"Oh Amérique," France said shaking his head, "what have you done?"

* * *

England slammed his door shut, not bothering to lock it, and threw his brief case and jacket to the floor. Somewhere in his run home the tears he had been holding in fell, he walked to the bathroom to get a tissue pausing to glare at his reflection.

'America's right,' he thought, 'look at me, who could…?' Taking a deep breath, he reached into his drawer, pulling out an obviously well used instrument.

America stood outside of the Brit's house; he had come to apologize even though he knew it wouldn't be accepted easily. He sighed and knocked on the door, after a few minutes of no answer he tried again, only to get the same response. Determined to fix this mess and be the hero he tried the door.

"Weird…" America said opening the door, "Iggy never leaves his door unlocked."

Now worried about ax murderers and rapists, i.e. France, he entered the house. He looked around the entrance, upon seeing England's things scattered around he called out through the house. "England?"

"Shit," said man muttered his hand slipping, he looked up hoping he had locked the bathroom door, he would've gotten up to check but as of right now was too weak.

Hearing footsteps he attempted to get up, but slipped on the tile floor, which was stained with red.

Hearing the thud and a few soft curses America hurried to the sound, he stood out side of the bathroom for a couple seconds debating on whether or not to go in. However, with the thoughts of serial killers and perverted Frenchmen America threw open the door shocked at what he found.

There sat Britain on the tile floor surrounded by a small puddle of blood, which was flowing steadily from the deep cuts in his arm, spelling out the words unwantable.

England stared in horror at the man now walking towards him; he feebly tried to back away. Flinching when the American started to speak.

"I-Iggy…what…why…?" He asked voice trembling slightly, whether from sadness or anger the Brit had no idea.

"B-because you said it yourself, no one would want me…I-I'm unwantable, and unlovable." The smaller man muttered, tears beginning to form again.

"England…lets get you cleaned up." America said, trying to process this information.

He lifted England up and sat him on the counter, moving to the cabinet where the medicine and medical supplies were always kept. He came back and began working on the smaller man's arm. All the while the American was silently thinking, 'how could one little word send him so far over the edge…was it a build up of things I've said before, I knew they weren't the nicest things to say but I thought he knew I was joking…sort of…shit why did he do this to himself over something I said, its making me feel unheroic.'

All the while, the American was cleaning his cuts and thinking the British man stayed silent watching the American work.

"I didn't mean it," America said, breaking the silence, "I was frustrated and I shouldn't have said it."

The tall blonde looked at the Brit looking for a response but got none. With a sigh he continued.

"You aren't unwantable, I'm sure lots of people want you with those sexy eyebrows." He said trying to lighten the mood, grinning when he got a twitch of the lips in return.

"Maybe you're right," England said looking down, 'many people may want me, but the one I want never will,' he thought.

"Hey," America said, tilting the Brits head up, "if you can't find anyone you can date one of your fairies."

England rolled his eyes and punched the American on the shoulder with the arm that wasn't being wrapped in gauze.

"There we go now you're good as new." America grinned his blue eyes laughing behind his glasses. He began putting away the supplies and humming a song to fill the dead air. England hopped off the counter, wincing when the movement pinched the still bleeding cuts of his arm.

"America," he started, faltering and blushing slightly when the honey blonde turned to him with a questioning gaze, "t-thanks"

America smiled brightly and hugged the Brit, "No problem dude, its what heroes do."

England rolled his eyes over the American's shoulder, 'well it's a start.'

**Okay guys, if you reached this then you've read the whole story, congratulations! This is my first story out of what is hopefully many, it wasn't Beta'd which I'm sure you can tell. Thank you for reading and if you could tell me what is wrong or what I can improve on it would be awesome thanks!**


End file.
